Not Like Other Girls
by TeenQueen661
Summary: When Bubbles finds out that Butch will date the winner of the Townsville High Talent Show, Bubbles suggests that Buttercup enters against Princess, to show her that love can't be bought with money. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Not Like Other Girls.**

**Summary: When Bubbles finds out that Butch will date the winner of the Townsville High Talent Show, Bubbles suggests that Buttercup enters against Princess, to show her that love can't be bought with money.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

"Uh, is this thing on?" Bubbles asked, adjusting her webcam on her computer. "Oh, there's the red light."

Bubbles sat back against her blue computer chair. From the looks behind her, it seemed as if she was in her room at the moment.

She was wearing her regular clothes – a dark blue sparkly crop sweater over a baby blue strapless skin-tight knee-high dress, and silver high heel sandals. Her long blonde hair was put into two upper ponytails that went down to her shoulders, tied with dark blue ribbons.

"Ahem, hello everyone," she said, speaking to all of you out there through the webcam – all of you reading this story. "You probably all know me as the cutest one of the Powerpuff Girls. My name is Bubbles, and this is my first video blog on my Facebook account."

From downstairs, Bubbles could hear the voice of her tomboy sister, calling for her.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup called. "You have a visitor!"

"Not right now!" Bubbles yelled back, before turning back towards her webcam. "Okay, before I was so rudely interrupted, let's begin. I'm here today to start the story – a story that involves a tough-ass teenage girl who has a strong dislike for guys."

"Yo, sis, you might want to get down here!" Buttercup shouted again.

Bubbles groaned, yelling towards the bedroom door. "I said it can wait!"

Straightening her blonde ponytails, Bubbles turned her attention back to her webcam. "As I was saying, this dramatic and romantic story involves said teenage girl, whose life changed once word got around that her not-so-secret crush was going to date the girl that won her school's talent show."

"Stop admiring yourself in the mirror and pay attention to who just arrived!" Buttercup yelled, shouting at her for the third time.

"Ignoring my sister's call," Bubbles continued. "Since this girl is her high school's top dancer – meaning she can go from regular dancing to break dancing, you'd think this would be easy for her, but wait until she competes against the snobbiest, most popular girl of the school, who has no intention of turning down a challenge."

"Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted, her voice slowly becoming hoarse from yelling so much.

The blonde Powerpuff smiled at her webcam. "You better hold on to your seats folks because you're in for an incredible ride through a tale, full of drama, rivalry, jealousy, cheating, a bit of poker, and a whole lot of love."

"This is your last chance, Bubbles!" Buttercup called. "You better come down here to greet your visitor, or you're going to regret this, I assure you!"

Still focusing on making her first video blog entry, Bubbles announced, "Don't miss a minute of this amazing story! Video blog entries will be posted every time something important occurs. To view them, please visit my Facebook account or go to .net and visit TeenQueen661's profile, where you'll find the story listed on her list of stories!"

"It's your loss, sis!" Buttercup yelled, and from downstairs, Bubbles heard her sister say, "Well, looks like your Cheri is too busy to see you today."

"Funny, she's never too busy to see me," a familiar voice answered.

"Well, it ain't my problem," Buttercup replied, carelessly. "So, don't let the door hit you on the way out, dummy!"

Bubbles gasped, before turning to face the webcam. "I got to go now – to see my boyfriend – uh I mean, I got to go, um, help the Professor butter toast!"

And with that awkward closing, the webcam shut off.

**Prologue Up! I decided that at the end of every chapter, Bubbles will make a funny video blog entry to summarize the chapter, and any other funny events that might have occurred that wasn't stated in the chapter.**

**I know this is short prologue, but I promise, the other chapters will be much longer, trust me. Anyone who reads all of my recently posted stories will know I'm not lying.**

**Please Read and Review, if you want me to continue!**

**  
Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	2. Talent Show Sign Up

**Not Like Other Girls.**

**Thanks for the reviews! And just for that, I'll continue!**

**Author's Note: I researched and found a Townsville in North Carolina; therefore, this is where the story takes place.**

**Chapter 2: Talent Show Sign-Up.**

Townsville High – home of the tigers – was home to the city's most recognized super heroines, also known as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls. Other than saving the city from evil countless times, each of them was well known for other reasons.

Blossom was head of the honour society at Townsville High. She was also very involved in the math, science, biology, and chemistry clubs. She led her Reach for the Top and Odyssey of the Mind teams to international competitions, finishing first in each competition on their way to the top.

Bubbles was the school's head cheerleader, as well as the top model of their school's fashion show. She was also named "Most Photogenic" in the school yearbook two years in a row, which explained why she had so many male admirers. One of her favourite hobbies was pageantry – she was a former Miss North Carolina Teen USA and placed second runner-up to Miss Teen USA.

As the most outgoing, tomboyish member of the group, Buttercup was the soccer star of the girl's soccer team at Townsville High. She has won numerous dance awards, mostly for her outstanding break dancing talents. Every now and then, she would play a game of poker or two with the Rowdyruff Boys, and would often beat them.

Speaking of the Rowdyruff Boys, after a sudden attitude change, they joined the side of justice, fight villains alongside the Powerpuff Girls. They attended Townsville High as well, where they got closer to the Powerpuff Girls and two out of the three began relationships with their counterparts.

Once enrolled in school, Boomer tried out for the football team and was made the quarterback, after their previous one graduated the year before. The cheerleaders simply adored him, but after making sure her counterpart wasn't going to harm her, Bubbles agreed to go out with him.

Blossom was more cautious than Bubbles was, occasionally looking over her shoulder, just in case Brick would pop out of nowhere and assault her. But after making sure that he didn't have any harmful tricks up his sleeve, Blossom became the girlfriend of Brick - the captain of the school's male basketball team.

Like his counterpart, Butch was the rebellious one, and was the soccer star of the boy's soccer team. Buttercup had a dislike for guys until she and Butch became friends, which he was the only exception. She told herself that she would never want to start a romantic relationship with a guy and that she and Butch were just close friends.

It was lunch time at Townsville High on a Monday. Blossom and Bubbles were standing in the cafeteria line, waiting to purchase their lunches. The special was mystery meat – and both girls knew that it was one mystery that they didn't want to solve.

Blossom was wearing her usual outfit – a pink long-sleeve over the shoulder top, black miniskirt, and brown knee-high boots. Her long red hair was put in an upper ponytail at the back of her head that went down to her waist. A pink messenger bag was hanging over her right shoulder.

Bubbles was in her normal outfit – the same thing she made her first video blog with on her Facebook account. A dark blue sparkly bag containing a couple of textbooks was hanging over her right shoulder.

"Where are Brick, Boomer, and Butch?" Blossom asked, curiously.

"They already bought their lunches," Bubbles answered, grabbing a plate of green jello that greatly resembled a blob of dirty sewage from the dessert rack. "They're saving a table for us."

"That's good," Blossom replied, grabbing a small carton of chocolate milk. "And what about Buttercup?"

"She's with them," Bubbles added, gagging at her so-called jello. "They're planning the date for their poker championship."

"Didn't they just have one a week ago?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, but that was the semi-championship of the major championship," Bubbles explained. "This is the real one this time."

Blossom was confused, but didn't encourage her blonde sister to explain more. "Okay, whatever you say."

Meanwhile, at one of the cafeteria lunch tables, Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup were discussing anything poker related. Their mystery meat lunches weren't even touched. The meals just sat there, getting colder as time went by.

Brick was wearing his usual clothes – a red basketball jersey over a white T-Shirt, red baggy shorts, and brown shoes. His fiery red hair was put in a tiny ponytail at the back of his head, with his trademark red cap over his head.

Boomer was sitting across from Brick. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it, blue baggy jeans, and white running shoes. His blonde hair was in the wavy style that girls, including Bubbles, loved so much about him.

Sitting on Brick's right side was Butch. He was dressed in a dark green T-Shirt, dark blue baggy jeans, and black and white skater shoes. His black hair was spiky, like in his childhood years.

Sitting across from him next to Boomer was Buttercup. She, including that day, dressed normally. She was wearing a black crop sweater tied at the front over a dark green tube top, black baggy jeans, and matching black combat boots. Her short black hair, complete with a few dark green streaks, went down to her shoulders and curled outwards.

"So, what's the plan?" Brick asked. "When should our championship poker tournament take place?"

Boomer shrugged. "I'm not sure, man. I got a few football games coming up next week."

"It can't be the week after that either," Buttercup added, a bit frustrated. "I've got the city playoffs with the girl's soccer team."

"Why don't we do it that week then," Butch suggested, smirking at Buttercup. "One of us guys could actually win for a change."

"Shut up, man," Buttercup replied, playfully punching his arm from across the table.

"What, it's true," Butch answered. "You're pretty much unbeatable. You're the reason why we go broke most of the time."

Buttercup laughed. "You're all losers."

It was then the school principal, Mrs. Clermont, approached the middle of the cafeteria, with a megaphone in her right hand. She was a brunette, plump woman, but was also very strict if you were to put one toe out of line.

"Attention Townsville High!" she announced. "It's time for the Townsville High Annual Talent Show! We hope you come out to sign up and showcase your hidden talents to the rest of the school!"

Buttercup huffed. "Ugh, not this stupid stuff again."

Boomer nodded in agreement. "I know who wants to actually get up on stage and perform? Only a complete moron would do so."

"The prizes get lamer and lamer each year," Brick added. "There's nothing new to this."

Principal Clermont continued. "I know that you may not be eager to audition, but here's a twist to this year's talent show. Only girls may enter, but boys may enter too, as long as they're part of another girl's performance – for the winning girl will win a date with the male soccer star of Townsville High, Butch Jojo!"

Brick and Boomer's eyes widened. Buttercup tipped her head to the side, to dump out any possible contents in her ears to make sure she heard everything right. Blossom and Bubbles dropped their trays in shock, and the trays fell to the floor with a crash.

"So please ladies, the sign up sheet is over there," Mrs. Clermont announced, gesturing to a clipboard and pen on a table next to the salad bar. "Please sign up, especially if you're single and planning to try and win the date of your dreams."

Buttercup turned to Butch, her mouth hanging open. "You did what!?"

"Hey, a guy like me doesn't stay single for long, BC, you know that," Butch replied. "Besides, most of these girls at Townsville High are hot, but what they need to impress me is talent."

Blossom and Bubbles approached the table, forgetting about buying another lunch. They were just as surprised as Buttercup was.

"Please say that I heard this right?" Blossom asked, shocked.

"Don't worry, Blossom," Brick said. "I'm sure that whichever girl wins the talent show, she'll mean something special to Butch."

Boomer nodded, agreeing with his red-headed brother. "That's right, I mean, what kind of snobby, stuck-up brat would audition anyway?"

Just then, the double doors to the cafeteria opened and in walked no other than Princess - the snobbiest, popular, and blissfully mean girl at Townsville High. Many guys tried to win her heart, but they ended up getting theirs broken, for Princess had her eyes on another guy that she was determined to make hers.

She strutted through the cafeteria, wearing her usual outfit - a gold sparkly sleeveless top with a low V-neck that showed enough cleavage to label her a slut, black tight jeans, and matching gold sparkly heels. Her curly red hair went down to her mid back.

Many guys' heads turned to look at her, with the exception of Brick and Boomer. She approached the table where the sign-up sheet was. She picked up the pen with one of her manicured hands and signed her name on the sheet.

Blossom scoffed. "She thinks she's all that."

Brick nodded, in agreement with his girlfriend. "She's thinks the world revolves around her."

"I don't know, for a snob, she's pretty cute," Butch commented.

Boomer gagged. "How could you say that about her?"

"She's the most stuck-up person I have ever met," Bubbles added. "She believes she can buy everything with money."

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Somebody should compete against her and show her who's in charge."

Bubbles smirked. "Leave everything to me, sis."

With that said, the blonde Powerpuff hurried over towards the table where Princess was standing in front of. Upon seeing the head cheerleader of Townsville High approach her, she smirked, crossing her arms.

"Well, if it isn't Miss School Spirit?" Princess teased, enjoying herself. "The same ugly hairdo as always, I see."

"Speaking of hairdo," Bubbles said, returning Princess' smirk with a smirk of her own. "Did you brush your hair this morning?"

Princess nodded, snobbishly. "Yeah, but what's in it to you?"

"Well, I think you brushed it too much because you're losing brain cells," Bubbles retorted, proudly. "Oh, yeah I went there!"

Princess frowned, having been insulted. "Well, it's not like you can compete against me. You know that you're going to lose."

Bubbles smirked again, swiping the pen from Princess' hand and scribbling on the sheet. She then dropped it on the table, gave Princess one last smirk, before heading towards the double doors and out of the cafeteria, her head held high.

Blossom and Buttercup, apparently surprised by what Bubbles had just done, followed her out of the cafeteria, amused by how much she stood up to Princess just like that.

Buttercup was impressed. "Wow, sis, I had no idea you could take down Princess like that."

Bubbles smiled proudly. "That's what ten years of rivalry can do to you – childhood to high school."

"Great, but shouldn't you not be competing?" Blossom asked, confused. "I mean, you already have Boomer for a boyfriend already."

"I know," she said, turning to her tomboy sister. "That's why I signed you up, Buttercup."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" she shouted, her hands clenching into fists.

Bubbles wasn't at all scared, since she was used to Buttercup's temper. "Come on, Buttercup, Blossom and I both know about your not-so-secret crush on Butch. He's just too oblivious to notice yet."

"What in the name of cousin Earl are you talking about!?" Buttercup questioned, crossing her arms.

"When we attend Butch's soccer games – mainly because I'm head cheerleader and I have to be there, I notice you rooting for him louder than anyone else on the bleachers," Bubbles explained, giggling. "I swear people can hear you from Australia."

"Not to mention all those movies you guys go to see that you yourself claim that they aren't dates," Blossom added. "I even heard from my sources that you moved closer to him at one point during every movie."

"What sources?" Buttercup asked, ticked off.

"Sorry," she said, pretending to zip her mouth shut. "I'm sworn to secrecy to never reveal my sources."

"Whatever, I'm still not doing this!" Buttercup yelled, frustrated. "So, go back in the cafeteria and un-sign me up!"

"Come on, you know you can do this!" Bubbles said. "You're the best dancer at Townsville High. You can take that Princess down!"

It was then Molly Beware walked up to them. She has greatly matured over the years. She wore a baby blue sleeveless midriff, white baggy jeans, and matching baby blue flats. Her brown wavy hair went down to her mid back.

"Hey, what are y'all talking about?" Molly asked, cheerfully.

"I signed up Buttercup to compete against Princess in the school talent show," Bubbles explained. "But she refused to do so, and denied her crush on Butch."

"Did you tell her that it was kind of obvious, but Butch was too oblivious to notice?" Molly asked.

Bubbles nodded. "Sure did."

"And what about the loud cheering from the bleachers?" Molly asked.

"Told her that, too," Bubbles replied.

"And what about her tagging along with him and his friends at the arcade all the time?" Molly asked again.

"She did what?" Bubbles asked, surprised. "Seriously?"

"Okay, put a sock in it, all of you!" Buttercup screamed, so loud that surprisingly, no teacher even bothered to come and interrogate her. "I'm not doing this! What if Butch finds out that I entered!?"

"He won't know yet," Molly explained. "I overheard the principal talking to him last week. He's only going to attend the finals of the talent show – where the top two finalists will compete against each other to win. Until then, the list of names is kept confidential. He won't know who entered, until the night of the finals."

"So, if Buttercup makes the finals, Butch will then know when she competes?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Molly answered. "In fact, we can all keep this one big secret. No one except us, and maybe Brick and Boomer, will know that Buttercup is auditioning."

"I still don't know if I'm doing this!" Buttercup yelled, huffing. "I know I can dance, even break-dance, but I don't know how to plan these things out in a certain amount of time."

"That's where we come in," Bubbles said, smiling. "I'll design the outfits we'll wear."

Buttercup's eyes widened. Who knows what Bubbles had up her sleeve?

"I promise that I won't make you anything that's frilly, has feathers, sequins, ruffles, or have any girly colours on them," Bubbles reassured.

"Make sure I stand out, but not too bright though," Buttercup said. "I'm the one that's actually competing, you know."

"No problem, got a few designs planned out already," Bubbles replied, happily.

Being such a talented pianist and composer, Molly added, "I can probably come up with the songs – for the audition and the finals, ones that Buttercup actually enjoys dancing to."

"Sounds good, just be sure they have catchy beats," Buttercup said, before turning to Blossom. "You tell Brick and Boomer about this, and make sure that both they and Princess don't tell Butch about me auditioning, though I don't know if Princess was too stuck-up to read the sheet and realize that Bubbles wasn't entering."

Blossom laughed, hurrying back into the cafeteria. "I'll get right on it."

"Once Molly finishes the audition song, I can start coming up with the choreography," Buttercup added. "You all can be in it, if you want."

"Cool, more outfits for me to design!" Bubbles squealed, clapping. "Can I put feathers on our outfits!?"

"Don't push it," Buttercup replied, warningly.

* * *

**WEBCAM ON**

"Well, there you have it," Bubbles said. "Buttercup agreed to perform in the talent show. What a spicy way to start off this story, eh?"

"Bubbles, hurry up!" Blossom called from downstairs. "We're all going out for Chinese food!"

"We all know now that Princess isn't going to turn down such a challenge," Bubbles continued. "She might do anything to make sure she wins that date with Butch. And I wonder what song Molly has up her sleeve. "Find out in the next chapter!"

"Bubbles, let's go, or else Buttercup will eat all of your egg rolls!" Blossom yelled again.

"Okay, got to go!" Bubbles said, preparing to switch off her webcam. "Chinese food is awaiting me!"

**WEBCAM OFF**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 Up! Hope you like it! :P**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!  
**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,  
TeenQueen661.**


	3. A Close Call

**Not Like Other Girls.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy lately. On with the story! :D  
**

**Chapter 3:**** A Close Call.**

Several days passed since Bubbles signed up Buttercup to compete in the talent show, and Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Molly were all occupied with some sort of activity, whether it was related to the talent show, schoolwork, or anything for that matter.

Blossom had already informed Brick and Boomer about the plan, and how they were not supposed to let Butch know. They swore on their video games, and in Brick's case: his "Strategist's Guy to Strategy" book that they wouldn't tell a single person about what was going on.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of school that day, Bubbles hurried home to get started on the costumes for the talent show, keeping Buttercup's preferences in mind. Blossom had to go pick up something with Brick from their tech teacher, while Buttercup told Molly that she'd meet her at the Utonium household.

Blossom also told Molly that if Princess asked her for help during the talent show auditions and final performance, that Molly would have to agree. That way, Princess would have no idea that Molly was helping Buttercup until last minute when it was too late.

After her last class of the day, which was geography, Molly went to her locker to grab her homework from other classes. She was just about to lock her locker, when Princess approached her, strutting like the slut she was. Molly cursed under her breath.

"Hello," Princess said, trying to sound content. "It's Polly, right?"

"Molly," she answered, fighting the urge to beat that brat up. "What do you want?"

"I got a job for you," Princess replied. "I'll pay you top dollar."

Molly crossed her arms, pretending to care. "I'm listening."

Princess continued. "I heard you were the best, so I need you to be the pianist during my audition and talent show performance. The reason is because my professional pianist is moving to Argentina all of a sudden."

"Or hiding," Molly muttered, through gritted teeth.

"Pardon me, Holly?" Princess asked, suspiciously.

"I'll do it!" Molly said, faking enthusiasm. "And it's Molly."

* * *

In the Utonium household, Bubbles was up in her room, designing fashionable outfits for the talent show auditions and final performance. Buttercup was in her room, waiting for Molly to arrive with the tape she recorded of the song for the audition.

Downstairs in the living room, Blossom and Brick were sitting on the waxed tile floor, piles of wood surrounding them, with a large cardboard box against the wall. Luckily, they were superhuman and were able to fly home all of the materials that their tech teacher gave them.

"Are you sure that Butch isn't going to come here?" Blossom asked, just to be sure. "I don't want him to show up unexpectedly and hear Molly helping Buttercup rehearse upstairs."

"Don't worry, even though Boomer had after school football practise, he _strongly_ convinced Butch to run a few errands," Brick explained. "I told him to tell Butch that the errands were an order from me."

Blossom breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what are we doing again?"

"This is for our extra credit project," Brick explained. "The tech teacher said that to guarantee us an A plus for our tech grade, we have to build this model of a ship."

"It should be easy enough," Blossom said, picking up a piece of wood. "We've helped build buildings and complex skyscrapers that villains destroyed in Townsville. A ship model has got to be easier than that."

"I know, it should be a piece of cake," Brick added, picking up the instructions and reading it, his smile turning upside down.

"Brick, is something wrong?" Blossom asked, concerned.

"That depends," Brick replied, turning to his red-headed girlfriend. "Do you read Norwegian?"

Just then, the front door opened and Molly walked in, with her baby blue tote bag hanging over her right shoulder and a CD case in her hands. She kicked the front door closed with her right foot, took one confused glance towards the living room, and hurried up the stairs to Buttercup's room.

Buttercup's room had walls painted light green, while the floor was covered with an emerald green carpet. Her bed, covered with soft white pillows and a dark green bedspread, was against the wall, with a light green night table on each side of the bed, with dark green lamps on top of them.

Light green transparent curtains were draped over the windows, while the closet held her clothes, mainly baggy shirts, hoodies, pants, jeans, and skater shoes. There was a wooden computer desk against another wall, with a light green laptop, matching green webcam, and a desk lamp on it.

There were papers and comic books scattered all over the carpet, with her dark green backpack and schoolbooks lying in a corner of the room. And Molly was sure she saw a half-eaten hamburger in a pencil case on one of the night tables.

"Hey, Buttercup," Molly greeted, deciding to not comment on the mess.

Buttercup hopped off her messy bed and headed towards Molly. "Hey, Molly, is my audition song ready?"

"It sure is," Molly replied, taking out the CD from its case and popping it into a stereo system that Buttercup pulled out of the closet. "Check it out."

The music piece was very short, considering each person auditioning only had to perform for a short period of time, to show the judges that they were worthy of creating another performance for the actual talent show.

Buttercup listened to the song's catchy beat and the lyrics sung by Molly herself. By the time the song ended, Buttercup smirked.

"Princess is going to hit the ceiling," Buttercup said. "Now, for the dance moves – "

* * *

Back downstairs, Bubbles was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking over her possible talent show audition outfit sketches in her sketchbook. Brick and Blossom were still working on the wooden model of a ship. Brick had a piece of wood in his hands, while Blossom had opened an English/Norwegian dictionary in hers.

"I heard the music coming from Buttercup's room on the way down," Bubbles said, starting up a conversation. "Buttercup is going to be in the finals, for sure!"

"That's good to hear," Blossom replied, flipping a few pages in the dictionary. "How did it go?"

"I only heard a bit," Bubbles answered. "Something along the lines of, _**"I know what I'm all about and nobody's gonna change me."**_"

Blossom smiled. "That definitely has Buttercup written all over it."

"Oh, and word on the street is that Princess hired Molly to play her songs on the piano for the talent show auditions and final performance," Bubbles added.

Brick's eyes widened. "Has all the sugar that created you gone to your head!? Why is Molly helping that brat!?"

"Don't worry," Bubbles reassured, "She's just playing the piano for her, not writing her songs. We'd never let Molly write songs for her.

Brick breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good then."

Bubbles grinned, still facing Brick. "Brick, are you sure Butch isn't going to come over at any minute today?"

"Like I told Blossom earlier," Brick replied. "Butch is kept busy. There is no way that he's going to show up here."

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Blossom stood up and walked over to the front door to answer it. When she opened it, she was shocked to find Butch standing there, crossing his arms, unsatisfied.

Bubbles quickly closed her sketchbook and slid in under the couch. She couldn't let Butch see what she was drawing – it might drop off hints about what was really going on.

Brick turned towards the doorway and was just as surprised as Blossom was. "Butch, what are you doing here?"

"I've finished running your stupid errands," Butch replied, ticked off. "Next time, send Boomer instead, won't you!?"

Speaking of Boomer, he walked in through the front door, dressed in his Townsville High football uniform. In his arms were a football and a football helmet to match the uniform.

"Man that was a great practise!" Boomer exclaimed, sweating like a pig.

Butch wrinkled his nose at his blonde brother. "Okay, how should I put this nicely?"

Boomer shrugged. "That depends on what you're putting. If it's ham, I'd say put it on some white bread."

"You smell worse than a dead donkey in August!" Butch cried, pinching his nose in disgust.

Boomer stuck his tongue out at Butch. "Oh, put a sock in it, dude!"

"It better not be your socks, or I'll hurl so much you'll be drowning in it!" Butch retorted.

"Could you possibly yell any louder?" Brick cried, sarcastically. "I think there are a couple of people across town that didn't quite hear you two!"

"Anyway, where's Buttercup?" Butch asked, turning to face Blossom. "I wanted to see if she wanted to come to the park with me and the guys to play soccer."

"She told me she's busy tonight," Blossom replied, coming up with a believable lie. "She and Molly are working on a project for science class."

"Well, I'll go see if she got done early," Butch said, heading up the stairs.

Worried that Butch would suspect something if she tried to cover the secret up with another lie, Blossom remained silent, while helping Brick build the model of the wooden ship. Bubbles hoped that Buttercup would be able to handle Butch while he was up there.

"Don't forget to knock!" Blossom yelled to Butch.

* * *

In Buttercup's room, the CD player was shut off. Molly and Buttercup were lying on the bed, sweating a bit. After going through a few dance moves, they decided to take a little break.

"I've got so many new dance moves for this song," Buttercup said. "Princess doesn't stand a chance!"

"Just keep it real, girl!" Molly exclaimed.

Just then, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Buttercup and Molly sat up, wondering who it was.

"BC, it's Butch," the voice said. "Are you busy?"

"Just a minute!" Buttercup called, as Molly retrieved the CD from the CD player and returned it to its case.

Acting quickly, Molly hid the CD behind one of the pillows on the bed and sat down on the ground, grabbing a comic book and pretending to read it. Buttercup chucked the CD player into the closet and slammed it shut, before hurrying towards the bedroom door.

"Hey, Butch," Buttercup greeted, opening the door. "What's up?"

"Want to come to the park and play soccer with me and the guys?" Butch asked.

"It's kind of a bad time right now, man" Buttercup answered, looking at Molly on the floor.

"I heard a loud crash, are you sure everything is okay?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, it was our science project," Buttercup lied. "It kinda, uh, went ka-ploowie."

"Buttercup!" Molly called from inside the bedroom where Butch couldn't see her. "It's going to explode again!"

Fortunately, Buttercup got the hint. "Oh crap, I got to go Butch. It's going to get a wee bit messy in here!"

Before Butch could reply, Buttercup slammed her bedroom door shut in his face. Shrugging his shoulders, Butch went back downstairs into the living room, wondering what type of science project Buttercup was working on, but he guessed it was a volcano, considering she wasn't that intelligent to come up with something better.

When he got back downstairs, Boomer was sitting on the same couch as Bubbles, but Bubbles was on the opposite end from where he was sitting, due to his disgusting stench from sweating during his football practise. She went back to sketching outfit ideas after Butch left.

Blossom groaned. "Oh, this will take forever to finish!"

Brick threw down the paper with the instructions on it. "There go our perfect grade point averages."

"Buttercup never told me she was working on a science project," Butch said, getting everyone's attention, and causing Bubbles to hide the sketchbook under the couch again.

"What, she doesn't have a – " Boomer started, before Blossom elbowed him in the ribs.

"What Boomer means, is that she doesn't have a clue what she's doing," Blossom explained, correcting Boomer's blunder.

Boomer winced in pain. "Yeah, what she said."

"Well, I guess that would explain it," Butch said, believing it a bit.

Blossom smiled, turning to Brick, who was tapping his quartz watch on his left wrist with his right hand, impatiently. He was giving her this look, as if something was urgent and had to be taken care of right away.

"She's not the type to do schoolwork right away within days of getting it," Butch continued. "It's not like her."

Brick continued tapping his watch in a steady pace, over an over again. Bubbles and Boomer noticed this and were already giving him weird looks.

"I mean, she's the type to leave things until last minute," Butch continued, not noticing Brick's strange behaviour. "Seriously, it's so unreal – "

Blossom, Bubbles, and Boomer were still giving Brick strange looks while Butch was rambling. Brick was still tapping his watch impatiently, and Blossom wondered if he was trying to tell her something important.

"Blossom," he hissed, pointing to his watch. "Get *cough* rid *cough* of *cough* him!"

Blossom nodded, and with the air of one commenting on the weather, exclaimed. "Oh, gee, look at the time. I guess we should wrap this up now."

Before you know it, Butch was being pushed towards the front door by Blossom. Bubbles hurriedly zipped towards the door and flung it open, allowing Blossom to quickly push Butch through the door and out of the house.

"Whoa, what's the rush, pinky?" Butch questioned, confused.

"Why don't you pick up some pizza for our dinner?" Blossom suggested, pushing outside.

Butch protested, "But – "

"Two medium pizzas, one with pepperoni and one with ground beef," Blossom replied quickly. "And don't be afraid to take the slow road!"

As quickly as she could, Blossom hurried to pull the living room curtains together, while Bubbles closed the door and locked it. She then leaned against the door, in case Butch would have somehow managed to get back in by force.

Blossom peeked through the curtains slightly and was relieved to find Butch taking off into the sky, leaving a trail of dark green light behind.

"Whew, that was close," Bubbles said, panting.

"You don't think Butch will get suspicious, do you?" Blossom asked.

Brick shrugged. "He might, but I'll take care of that later."

Blossom looked down at the pieces of wood on the floor and groaned. "Well then, back to work."

Bubbles nodded, pulling out her sketchbook again from underneath the couch and hurried upstairs to her bedroom to continue designing the audition and final performance outfits.

* * *

**WEBCAM ON.**

"And that ends chapter three," Bubbles said, beginning another video blog entry on her facebook account. "Butch was so close to finding out what was going on. I'm not sure how long we can keep this up."

From downstairs, catchy music could be heard, along with many footsteps.

"Ignore that for now," Bubbles spoke to her webcam. "Buttercup is teaching the dance routine to Blossom and Molly. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see her audition."

Just then, the scent of freshly cooked pizza came wafting in from Bubbles' open bedroom window, followed by the doorbell ringing downstairs. Scrambling could also be heard, as the music suddenly stopped playing.

"Oh, snap, Butch is here!" Bubbles cried, preparing to shut off her webcam. "Until next time!"

**WEBCAM OFF.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 Up! Again, sorry for the long wait. I'll be busy preparing for exams and stuff, so updates will be a bit slower than usual. Please be patient with me, I really appreciate it. :D**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661,**


	4. Talent Show Auditions

**Not Like Other Girls.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had serious writer's block. On with the story! :D**

**Chapter 4: Talent Show Auditions.**

After several weeks of hard work and determination, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Molly had perfected the audition dance. Even Bubbles managed to balance dance practise and outfit designing and by the time she was done, Blossom, Buttercup, and Molly were impressed.

The talent show auditions were due to take place in the Townsville High school auditorium after school. Once they arrived at school that morning, they each put their outfits in their lockers and would change into them once school ended.

As for Brick and Boomer, their job was to keep Butch away from the auditions, just in case he would sneak in to watch who competed. To distract him, they decided to all go play games at the arcade.

Once the bell rang signalling the end of the school day, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Molly were the first ones out of their classrooms. They hurried to their lockers, grabbed their outfits, in Buttercup's case – outfit and CD, changed, and headed for the school auditorium.

There were many girls who were dying to win that date with Butch. Some were singing, some were dancing, and some even did baton twirling. But none of them could compare to Buttercup according to Bubbles.

After about twenty girls auditioned, Princess made her way on stage. She was dressed in a tight magenta T-Shirt with a low V-neck, tight blue jeans, and matching magenta high heels. Her curly red hair was in the usual upper pom-pom like buns.

Mrs. Clermont was sitting with two other teachers, who were judging the audition. "Princess Morbucks, you may begin."

Music began playing in background somewhere. Princess took the microphone from its stand in the middle of the stage at the front and tapped her feet to the beat.

_Can't sleep at night  
I'm thinking of you  
It keeps running through my head._

"Wow, for a stuck-up slut, she sure can sing," Blossom said, appalled.

"Don't worry, we can take her down," Buttercup replied, confidently.

_I wanna be more than friends yeah  
I wanna be more than friends yeah  
I wanna be something better than the others  
now I found you  
More than friends yeah_

The short audition ended by the judges, as well as the other girls in line applauding, with the exception of the Powerpuff Girls and Molly.

Princess curtseyed and exited off the stage, towards Buttercup, who was next in line to audition.

"Beat that, Powderpuff," she spat.

Buttercup smirked. "So, you found out that I was entering after all. It's too bad that you won't be able to handle the competition."

"We'll just see about that," Princess retorted, taking a seat in the front row of the auditorium.

Buttercup grinned, climbing onto the stage, with Blossom, Bubbles, and Molly right behind her. She pushed the microphone aside and put on her headset that she was allowed to use, other than the microphone. She stood at the front of the stage in the middle, with Bubbles on her left, Blossom on her right, and Molly behind her.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Molly were all wearing the same outfit – yellow sleeveless tops with a large silver star on each one, blue jean shorts, and white running shoes.

Buttercup on the other hand stood out from the rest. She was dressed in a lime green tank top, blue baggy ripped jeans, and matching lime green running shoes.

Mrs. Clermont cleared her throat. "Buttercup Utonium, whenever you're ready, you may begin."

Once again, catchy music began playing in the background somewhere. Buttercup counted the beats in her head, to when she had to start letting out the first few words of the song.

_Ooh-ooh!  
Ooh-ooh!_

At first, Buttercup didn't plan to sing as well, having denied before that she sounded horrible. But after Bubbles recorded her tomboy sister singing metal music lyrics in the shower one time, she had enough proof that Buttercup wasn't such a bad singer. After promising Bubbles to not make her sing songs that don't reflect her personality, Buttercup reluctantly agreed to add singing to the performance.

_I know what I'm all about,  
Nobody's gonna change me.  
And I-I stand my ground  
And deal with negativity._

"Show off," Princess muttered to herself, as she watched the rest of the audition.

_I got my mind made up,  
I'm gonna do whatever makes me happy.  
One step at a time,  
I choose my own destiny.  
_

"Blah, blah, blah, get off the stage," Princess scoffed, as though Buttercup could hear.

_Oh!  
There's no doubt, it's about,  
My __dream's__ comin' true.  
Won't stop! Can't stop!  
Do what I need to do._

"If there's anything she needs to do, it's getting a life," Princess continued with her insults.

_I can stand upon my own,  
No one can bring me down, down.  
I know I'm gonna shine, shine, shine, shine._

"I'm the one that's going to shine, not her," Princess spat, crossing her arms.

_In my life  
I'll stay true to myself._

_Whoa!  
Oh!  
Whoa!  
I'll never lose sign of  
What I want_

Princess just sat there. She kept trying to convince herself that she had no competition against Buttercup, but the more insults she tried, the more she failed, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

_No one can tell me what the future holds.  
I'll stay strong, no matter,  
I will survive, I'm gonna shine!_

Princess looked at the gold and diamond analog watch on her left wrist, tapping it with her right manicured hand impatiently. "How long is this audition going to take?"

_I can stand upon my own,  
No one can bring me down, down.  
I know I'm gonna shine, shine, shine.  
I will hold my head up high,  
I'm gonna make it through, through,  
'Cause it's my time to shine, shine, shine, shine_

It was no surprise that Buttercup received an even louder applause than the one for Princess. Buttercup punched her right fist into the air, happily, before following her sisters and Molly off the stage.

"Excellent job, Miss Utonium," Mrs. Clermont commented, as Buttercup passed her by. "The two finalists will be sent letters about the final talent show performance tomorrow."

Buttercup nodded, and after throwing a glare at Princess in the front row, she exited the auditorium through the double doors. In the hallway, she, her sisters, and Molly were celebrating the success of the talent show audition, on their way to their lockers to get their schoolbags.

"That was amazing!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Molly nodded in agreement, turning to Buttercup. "You're going to make the finals for sure."

"No need to tell me twice," Buttercup answered, proudly. "Let's go out to celebrate."

"Hey, I just got a text from Brick," Blossom announced, her cherry red cell phone in her right hand. "He's going to meet us at the Townsville ice cream parlour in a few minutes with Boomer and Butch."

"Sounds like a great way to celebrate," Bubbles answered, as they reached their lockers.

* * *

When Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Molly arrived at the Townsville ice cream parlour, they found the Rowdyruff Boys sitting at a table. Brick was listening to his red IPOD, while Boomer was eating a banana split. Butch was savouring the taste of a caramel sundae - the parlour's special for that day.

Blossom went to buy the sugary snacks while the other girls went to sit at the Rowdyruff Boys' table. She soon returned with a half-calorie lemon shaved ice for Bubbles, a fudge sundae for Buttercup, three scoops of cookie dough ice cream on a waffle cone for Molly, and a strawberry milkshake for herself.

"Dude, we still need to plan the official date for our poker championship," Boomer said, starting up a conversation.

"It doesn't have to be so soon," Buttercup said, smirking. "You guys are probably still broke from the semi finals."

"Are you just scared that you're going to break your winning streak?" Butch asked her.

Buttercup scoffed, giving him a light punch on his right arm. "No chance, man."

Blossom, who was sitting next to Brick, laid her head on his right shoulder. "So, what are you listening to?"

Brick pulled the earphones out of his ears and turned to look at her. "Spontaneous Combustion."

Molly looked surprised. "Wait, Spontaneous Combustion by Urban Desire?"

"Yeah," Brick answered, nodding. "You know that band?"

Molly squealed. "I love that band!"

"Same here, they rock," Brick commented, grinning. "Spontaneous Combustion has been the number one song in the country for six straight weeks already."

"I know!" Molly exclaimed, sharing a common interest with Brick. "You can never get tired of listening to the songs on their albums."

"Speaking of which, their new album is being released at the mall today," Brick explained.

"Want to go get it?" Molly asked, eagerly.

"Sure thing," Brick replied, standing up.

Blossom looked up at her boyfriend. "Brick, don't forget about the big day next Friday."

"Don't worry, I won't," Brick answered, running out the front doors with Molly.

Boomer looked over at Blossom. "Out of curiosity, what is the big day anyway?"

"Don't worry, ask Brick later," Blossom answered, smiling. "He knows."

"Whatever, let's get back to the ice cream," Butch said, starting up a new conversation topic.

"Sounds good to me," Buttercup answered, grinning. "Anyone want to chip in twenty-five cents each for a dog sled delight?"

"Here," Bubbles answered, tossing Buttercup a quarter. She then pulled out her sketchbook and a pencil from her backpack. "Well, I better get back to sketching more possible outfit designs - "

"For what?" Butch asked, cutting her off.

"Uh, for the school's fundraising fashion show," Bubbles replied, coming up with a lie.

Butch raised a black eyebrow. "That was three months ago."

Worried that her blonde sister would blow their secret even more, Buttercup decided to change the subject.

"Pie with whip cream?" she asked, shoving a plate of it under Butch's nose.

Before Butch could answer, the parlour doors opened and Mitch walked in, dressed in his usual attire - a black T-Shirt with a white skull on it, blue baggy jeans, and black skater shoes. His brown hair was in the shaggy style. Princess had her arms around his right arm, still wearing her audition outfit.

Princess was about to tell Mitch what she wanted to order, but once she caught a glimpse of Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch at a table by a window, she glared at them.

"Let's get out of here, Mitch," Princess said, gritting her teeth. "I smell rats."

Buttercup stood up glaring back at Mitch, her arms crossed. "She's right, you better get her out of the ice cream parlour. Didn't you read the sign on the door - no dogs allowed."

Insulted, Princess gasped, releasing Mitch's arm. Before a fight could begin, Mitch wrapped his right arm around Princess' waist in almost a protective kind of way. Butch chuckled to himself.

"Good one, BC," Butch commented, grinning.

"Come on, babe," Mitch said, leading Princess towards the counter to order. "We're order ice creams to go."

"Mine better be low fat," Princess muttered, as Mitch led his girlfriend away.

"Mitch is her boyfriend?" Bubbles whispered into Buttercup's ear. "Then, why is she competing to date Butch?"

Buttercup shrugged, whispering back, "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that Mitch has no idea about her competing."

"You don't think she's going to be cheating on Mitch with Butch, do you?" Bubbles asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Butch asked, unsure of what their conversation was.

"Princess," Buttercup replied, deciding not to include all the details of the conversation. "Next time I see her, I'm going to launch her and her designer high heels into a black hole in space."

Butch laughed at his best friend. "I'll help build the rocket."

* * *

**WEBCAM ON.**

"And that ends chapter four," Bubbles said, her webcam on. "I bet you're anxious to find out the two finalists competing in the talent show, huh?"

In the background, hammers could be heard banging on what sounded like large nails.

"Well, the results will be revealed in the next chapter," Bubbles continued. "You'll also began to read about some possible unfaithful teens in upcoming chapters, so stay tuned."

From downstairs, loud drilling could be heard, followed by a few unknown objects dropping onto the ground with a clang.

"Ignore the noise," Bubbles said to the webcam. "Buttercup and Butch are working on something in the garage."

During the pause, familiar voices could be heard from downstairs.

"Okay, ready to test the rocket?" Butch asked.

Bubbles gasped. "What the heck!? They were serious about building that rocket!?"

Before the webcam shut off, Bubbles could be seen scrambling off her computer chair and bolting for the bedroom door.

**WEBCAM OFF.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Up! Again, sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter. **

**In case you wanted to know, the song sung by Princess was "More Than Friends" by DC3 and the song sung by Buttercup was "Shine" by Raven.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	5. The Results Are In

**Not Like Other Girls.**

**Sorry for the long wait! Even though it's summer, I'm still busy. On with the story! :D**

**Chapter 5: The Results Are In.**

In the gymnasium the next morning, Bubbles was going over cheerleading moves apart from the other members of the squad. Buttercup and Molly were going over some possible dance moves for the finals of talent show. Although they were waiting for the two finalists to be sent letters about the talent show, Bubbles was certain that Buttercup was one of them.

While Buttercup and Molly were in their regular clothes, Bubbles was in her Townsville Tigers cheerleading outfit - an orange v-neck sleeveless knee-high dress covered with black stripes. On her feet were orange knee-high socks and black shoes. Her two upper ponytails were tied with orange silk ribbons. In her hands were bright yellow pom poms.

Just as Bubbles was about to begin another cheerleading routine, the double doors to the gymnasium burst open, and Blossom ran in, her pink messenger bag swinging on her right shoulder. In her arms was a clipboard, as well as a sealed white envelope.

"Buttercup, the principal has the results," Blossom called, handing her the envelope. "I told her I'd give you your envelope."

"Well, what does it say?" Molly asked, as Buttercup grabbed the envelope from her sister's hands. "Did you make it?"

Bubbles came running over and she, along with Blossom and Molly looked over Buttercup's shoulders, as she ripped open the envelope and pulled out a folded letter. She unfolded it and it said:

_Dear Buttercup Utonium,_

_On behalf of the judges of the talent show audition and myself, we would like to congratulate you and Princess Morbucks on making the finals of the school's annual talent show. Have your final performances ready by the end of next month, as the annual talent show will take place on the last day of next month._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Clermont._

Buttercup's mouth dropped open. Blossom smiled happily. Bubbles and Molly squealed in happiness.

"Congrats, you're in Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Molly nodded in agreement. "I know, just look at the look on Buttercup's face. She's totally speechless."

"Bubbles was right, Buttercup," Blossom added. "You were going to make it no matter what."

"That's not why I'm shocked," Buttercup said, becoming angry. "Princess is the other finalist."

"Don't worry, you can take her down," Molly replied, confidently.

Blossom nodded. "Molly is right, I bet she can come up with another song that you can really dance to along with amazing lyrics that really describe who you are."

"And I've got a splendid outfit design in my head," Bubbles added, happily. "When it's finished and you put it on, Butch is going to be so speechless."

"This is going to be so easy," Buttercup said, confidently. "There's no way that she's going to beat me."

"That's the Buttercup we all know and love," Molly said, smiling.

"I got a text," Bubbles announced, pulling out her baby blue cell phone and reading the text. "Oh, the boys are coming to the gym now."

"Hide the letter!" Blossom hissed to Buttercup.

Bubbles hurried over to where she was practising her cheerleading moves and began another routine. Blossom, Buttercup, and Molly sat on the bleachers, pretending to be in a deep conversation with each other.

Just as Buttercup shoved the letter into her jeans pocket, the gym doors swung open and Brick walked in, followed by Boomer and Butch. Boomer went up to Bubbles, while Brick and Butch went to go see the others sitting on the bleachers.

"And that's why pigs can't fly," Blossom said, staging a loud, yet random conversation.

"Hey, Blossom," Brick greeted, sitting next to her on the bleachers and embracing her in his arms.

Blossom smiled. "Hey, Brick."

Molly grinned. "Oh, Brick, what did you think of Urban Desire's new album?"

"Like their other albums, it was awesome," Brick answered. "The song Forever wasn't such a bad song, huh?"

"Not at all," Molly replied, smiling. "I found that song quite romantic actually."

"It was really catchy too," Brick added.

"I heard the local radio station is holding some sort of contest that has to do with Urban Desire," Molly mentioned. "They're announcing it this morning."

Brick looked bummed out. "It sucks that we'll be in class when it takes place."

"Well, my cell phone includes a radio," Molly said, grinning. "Want to find out if they'll announce it before class?"

"Sure," Brick replied, cheering up.

"Come on," Molly said, as Brick followed her towards the gym doors. "I left my cell phone in my locker."

"Brick!" Blossom called, hopping off the bleachers.

Brick turned around to face Blossom. "What is it, babe?"

"We have twenty minutes before class starts," Blossom said, holding her clipboard against her chest. "Don't you want to hang out?"

"And miss this Urban Desire contest, I can't," Brick replied, sympathetically. "You can come with us, if you want."

"No thanks," Blossom answered. She wasn't a big fan of Urban Desire. "I think I'll start preparing for the upcoming school pep rally. I can't slack off as student council president."

"All right , I guess I'll see you in biology then," Brick replied, before sprinting out the gym doors with Molly.

"We're having a pep rally!?" Bubbles squealed, running up to her, with Boomer behind her.

"Yeah, it's time we had one," Blossom replied, scribbling something on her clipboard. "Mainly because we have to acknowledge the school's football team for winning the city playoffs two months ago."

Boomer slammed his right fist into the air, proudly. "Sweet!"

"Figures you'd be excited about it, quarterback," Butch said, rolling his eyes.

"It's going to be the best pep rally of the entire year," Blossom explained. "I'm mixing it up for this one - a combination of a pep rally, bonfire, and dance."

"What's the theme?" Bubbles asked, curiously. "Besides school spirit."

"Well, this whole event is going to take place at night of course, meaning we're going to need a lot of lights," Blossom explained, thinking. "And it's taking place it a big city."

Buttercup snapped her fingers, getting an idea. "Bright Lights, Big City."

"Good idea," Blossom commented, writing the name down on the clipboard. "We still dress in our school colours of course - orange and black."

Buttercup looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm leaving now, I want to get to gym class early and start soccer practise with other girls on the team."

"We've got a math test soon," Boomer added, speaking for himself and Butch.

"No, we don't," Butch said, trying to deny it. "I'd fail it anyway."

Boomer rolled his eyes, pushing Butch towards the double doors. "That's what you get for not studying."

"Bubbles and I will go with you guys," Blossom said.

With that said, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch left the gymnasium. They went down a few hallways, before Buttercup exited through double doors leading outside to the soccer field. Down a few more hallways, Boomer pushed an angry Butch into their math classroom, before going in himself. On the second floor, Bubbles went into her art classroom, while Blossom made her way down another hallway.

From around the corner, she could see Molly by her locker with Brick. Brick had his cell phone out, talking to someone, while Molly had hers out, listening to the radio with earphones connected to the phone.

"Dude, seriously!?" Brick exclaimed, as if he was just told he won the lottery.

Molly was still listening to the radio when her eyes widened in shock. "I can't believe it!"

Blossom just glanced at them for a moment, then made her way down the hallway. As she approached her science classroom, she stopped briefly to think about something, before entering the classroom.

* * *

At Townsville High, Fridays were when you could expect a decent lunch. Decent as in there were no shells in the pecan pie and bananas were peeled before made into banana bread. Even the pork chops didn't taste funny that day - rumour was that pork chops were usually found in the school dumpsters.

Wanting a good lunch, before leaving the cafeteria early to go over dance choreography with Molly in the music room, Buttercup picked up a tuna fish taco and some french fries, before joining her sisters, Molly, and the Rowdyruff Boys at a table in the cafeteria.

Blossom bought herself a pasta and slice of garlic bread, while Bubbles ordered a Caesar salad with extra croutons from the salad bar. The Rowdyruff Boys each ate two slices of pepperoni pizza that came with cans of coke. Molly was still in line buying a hot dog and potato chips.

"Oh, how did you do on the math test?" Brick asked Butch.

"Epic fail," Butch replied.

"Like always, I'm so sure I aced it," Brick said, proudly. He wrote the test the period after Boomer and Butch wrote it.

Butch coughed. "Nerd!"

"Moving on," Buttercup said, ending their conversation. "Let's pick a date for the finals of our poker championship."

"Okay," Boomer replied. "How about the first week of next month?"

Brick nodded, along with his Butch and Buttercup. "I don't think we're busy then."

"Then, that week on Friday it is," Buttercup said. "But at whose house?"

Butch raised a black eyebrow. ""Why not yours?"

"Bad idea, dude," Buttercup answered. "You know the Professor doesn't know about me gambling."

Butch looked surprised. "And your red-headed snitch sister didn't tell your dad?"

"Hey, I have ears you know!" Blossom cried, waving her arms in the air. "And anyway, I didn't tell."

Butch nodded, turning back to Buttercup. "Out of curiosity, how do you hide all the money from the poker games we've played? Doesn't he get suspicious?"

Buttercup laughed. "Having all that money comes in handy when it comes to preventing a snitch from spilling your secrets."

"And thanks to Buttercup, we'll all be going bowling tomorrow night!" Blossom announced, happily. "My treat!"

"We're in!" Boomer exclaimed, speaking for himself and his brothers.

"Same here," Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison.

Just then, Molly came up to their table, carrying a closed brown paper bag that likely contained her lunch she bought. In her other hand was a tray with a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on it.

"Here's dessert!" Molly chirped, before turning to face Buttercup. "Buttercup, we got to go to the music room now."

The Powerpuff tomboy nodded, hopping off her seat. "Right behind you, Molly."

Butch watched, as Buttercup and Molly sprinted across the cafeteria and out the double doors into the hallway, munching cookies along the way.

"Where are they off to in such a rush?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh, they're going to practise," Boomer answered, quickly.

Brick smacked him with his red cap. "Idiot!"

"Practise for what?" Butch asked, confused.

Brick decided not to lie, but he knew that he had to hide the truth somehow. "It's a surprise."

"They won't tell anyone, except Boomer," Blossom added, glaring at Boomer. "And Boomer himself almost blew it."

Butch shrugged. "Whatever you say."

* * *

In the music room, Buttercup was pacing back and forth across the room, deep in thought. Molly was sitting in front of the piano, with a pencil in one hand and empty music sheets in another.

"This is frustrating," Molly said, throwing down her pencil. "I can't seem to come up with new song ideas."

"We need to write a song that really describes who I am," Buttercup explained, thinking.

"A little bit of personality, and a little bit of the guys," Molly added. "That way when you perform it, Butch knows how you really feel about him."

"Right, but nothing sappy," Buttercup pointed out. ""Something outgoing and wild."

"I could write an electropop uptempo dance-pop song," Molly suggested. "Something with a dark musical tone."

Buttercup grinned. "I'm liking it."

"Let's think, I need ideas on what to write about," Molly said.

Just then, the door opened and Princess walked in, her head held high. She noticed Buttercup and Molly in the room and glared at them.

"What are you two doing in here?" she questioned, angrily.

"None of your business!' Molly spat.

"I thought I'd come and give Powderpuff here a little advice," Princess said, smirking.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Like what?"

"You should drop out, it's so obvious who's going to win the talent show," Princess answered, her hands on her hips. "Besides, your singing is like nails on a chalkboard."

"Well, your singing is like an accordion stuck in a wood chipper," Buttercup retorted.

Princess gasped, insulted.

"You know, I don't see what Mitch sees in you Princess," Molly said, frowning.

"Well, he obviously doesn't mind girls with big feet and an IQ of ninety-nine and dropping, that's for sure," Buttercup replied, smirking.

Princess gasped. "You should show the richest girl in Townsville some respect!"

"I will show the richest girl in Townsville the door!" Buttercup retorted, gesturing towards the open door. "Don't let it hit you on the way out."

Princess huffed, walking towards the door. Once she was outside, she turned around to glare at her rival.

"You'll pay for that, you know!" Princess yelled.

"Yeah, right, send me a bill," Buttercup replied, slamming the door in Princess' face.

* * *

**WEBCAM ON:**

"And that ends chapter five," Bubbles said to her webcam. "I just got home from school."

Downstairs, something being fried could be heard.

"Oh, that's just Blossom," Bubbles said. "She insisted that she cook dinner tonight, but she's not a very good cook."

Just then, there was a ding, followed by a loud explosion from downstairs.

"Oh, Blossom!" the Professor cried. "You blew up the oven again!"

Bubbles rolled her eyes, sighing. "I'm guessing we're having takeout tonight."

**WEBCAM OFF.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Up! I hope you like it! :D**

**In case you haven't heard. I'm holding my 2nd annual fanfiction writing contest! :D If you want to enter, please check my profile for rules and more information. Yes, there's a prize package included for the winner. Check it out! :D**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	6. Bowling Night

**Not Like Other Girls.**

**Chapter 6: Bowling Night.**

Blossom and Bubbles were sitting in their living room Saturday night, waiting for Brick, Boomer, and Butch to pick them up to go bowling. Buttercup and Molly were at Molly's house, trying to work on a new song for the talent show and would meet the others at the bowling alley.

Sitting on the couch, staring at her gold analog watch on her left wrist was Blossom. She wore a red tank top, blue jeans, and red flats. Her long red hair was in the usual upper ponytail at the back of her head.

Leaning against the railing of the stairs was Bubbles, who was texting on her baby blue cell phone. She was dressed in a dark blue tight T-Shirt, blue jean shorts, and black flats over white socks. Her long blonde hair was in the usual two upper ponytails that went down to her shoulders.

"Ugh, the guys are late again," Blossom said, sighing.

"That doesn't surprise me," Bubbles replied, shoving her cell phone into her right shorts pocket.

Blossom nodded, playing around with her red purse. "And yet, I wonder why we're still with them."

"It's such a mystery," Bubbles commented.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Blossom stood up, while Bubbles went to answer the door. Outside, Brick, Boomer, and Butch were standing on the porch, dressed in their regular clothes. Their best guy friend, Mike Believe was with them - the Rowdyruff Boys invited him to go bowling with them, so the teams would be even.

Bubbles crossed her arms. "You know, it's okay to wear those outfits - with watches!"

"We're sorry girls," Butch said. "We would have been on time but _somebody_ - " He glared at Boomer.

"Boomer didn't read the fuel gauge properly and you can guess the rest," Brick explained.

Boomer frowned. "Hey, the fuel gauge was fine. It was on E."

Brick slapped his brother with his red cap. "Moron!"

"Don't worry, we filled the gas tank with gas after the incident," Butch said. "Anyway, sorry we're late."

Blossom shrugged. "Oh, well, let's get going."

"Where's Buttercup and Molly?" Butch asked.

"They'll meet us at the bowling alley," Blossom said. "They're at Molly's house getting something done right now."

Brick nodded, leading Blossom outside to Butch's Escalade. Butch followed them. Bubbles wrapped her arms around Boomer's right arm to make him feel better for being late, and closed the front door behind them.

Butch seated himself in the driver's seat, with Brick seated shotgun. Boomer, Bubbles, and Blossom hopped into the back seat, before they drove off down the street towards downtown Townsville.

* * *

The Townsville Bowling Alley wasn't packed that night, but it wasn't empty either. You could actually move around, instead of being packed tightly together like sardines.

When Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, and Mike arrived, they found Buttercup sitting at one of the computers in front of two lanes. Different coloured bowling balls were in front of their two alleys, ready to be used.

Since it was her treat, Blossom left to go rent them bowling shoes and pay for the number of games they would play, with Brick tagging along to help her carry the shoes back. Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, and Mike went over to where Buttercup was.

"Hey, we're here!" Bubbles chirped.

Buttercup turned around and grinned. "Great, I'm already plugging in our names into the computer."

"Blossom and Brick went to pay for the games and rent our shoes," Bubbles said, looking around. "Where's Molly?"

"She's in the bowling alley restaurant, getting us snacks," Buttercup replied, typing away on the keyboard.

It wasn't long until Blossom and Brick returned with eight pairs of bowling shoes. While the eight teenagers kicked off their regular shoes and strapped on the bowling shoes, Molly returned, pushing a cart with her.

On the cart were two plates of extra crunchy onion rings and french fries. There was also a large silver platter with a pepperoni pizza cut in eight slices, with at least two dozen cans of different sodas next to it.

Buttercup pressed a green button on the keyboard and a ding was heard. "Okay, we're all set."

Blossom nodded, reading the two screens above them. "Alright, it's the girls versus the guys."

"Bubbles you're up on lane one, and Mike you're up on lane two," Buttercup announced, monitoring the screens. "And remember, no superpowers allowed."

Bubbles reached for a baby blue bowling ball and moved to the right lane, while Mike grabbed an orange ball and took his spot on the left lane.

Butch took a seat on the chair nearest to where Molly parked the food cart and helped himself to some onion rings. Boomer opened a can of Coke and began drinking the sugary beverage. Molly sat down, kicked off her shoes, and strapped on her bowling shoes.

When his turn was finished, Mike had knocked over eight pins. Buttercup called for Brick to take his turn. Just as Brick reached for a red bowling ball, a small shriek was heard.

Bubbles walked back, away from her lane, looking as though she had seen a ghost. Confused, Buttercup looked down the first lane and noticed that all the pins were knocked down. She then checked the screen and noticed an "x" on Bubbles' first frame.

"Bubbles, what's with the face?" she asked. "You got a strike."

"Yeah, and I broke a nail!" Bubbles cried, holding up her index finger on her right hand to show a chipped nail.

"Oh, how will you survive?" Buttercup asked, sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She went back to reading the screens. "Molly and Brick, you two are up next."

Molly reached for an orange bowling ball, and hurried towards her lane. Brick was already in the middle of his turn.

It didn't take long for them to finish their turns. Molly happily skipped over to the food cart to grab a Coke after getting a spare on her turn. Brick got a seven ten split, and was unable to knock down both of the remaining two pins on his second attempt.

* * *

They were in the middle of their third game. With the scores of each team added together, the girls won the first game, and the guys won the second one. They decided to play a third game to crown the winning team.

Molly was drinking a Coke, taking a little break. She scored a near perfect game to make the girl's team win the first game.

While Buttercup and Butch were taking their turns, Brick walked up to Molly, looking somewhat impressed.

"Wow, Molly, you're sure good at bowling," he commented.

Molly smiled. "Thanks."

"You did well during our second game too," Brick added.

"Well, I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Molly replied, giggling.

"Care to show me any?" Brick asked, hopefully.

"Sure," Molly replied, hopping off her seat.

Meanwhile, Blossom was sitting on a chair, drinking a can of Cherry Coke. She was watching Molly show Brick some of her bowling techniques. She started getting a strange feeling inside her. Buttercup headed towards her after getting a strike on her turn, and noticed her red-headed sister's right hand clench into a fist, crushing the empty Cherry Coke can.

"Yo, you okay Blossom?" Buttercup asked, getting her sister's attention.

Blossom noticed the crushed can in her hand and replied, "Sorry, I'm feeling a little funny. I might go for a walk or something to feel better."

"I'll join you," Buttercup said. "We got to get more onion rings and with Mike taking his time aiming at the pins, we won't miss our turns."

Blossom laughed. "Alright then, let's go."

As Blossom and Buttercup were leaving to head to the bowling alley's restaurant, Boomer was taking his turn. Holding his dark blue bowling ball in his hands, he hurled it down the lane. Unfortunately, it rolled down the right gutter and past the pins. But Boomer seemed satisfied.

"Oh, yeah, gutterball!" he cheered, slamming his right fist into the air. "Who's the man?"

Butch chuckled. "Obviously, not you."

Mike nodded in agreement. "You do know the objective of the game is to actually hit the pins, right?"

Buttercup laughed, following Blossom towards the restaurant. "We might have time to pick up a pizza too while we're at it."

Blossom, who also saw what happened, giggled. "Probably."

They reached the restaurant and headed inside. There were many tables and chairs around the place. Some people were sitting at the tables, eating and striking up conversations with each other. There was a small television hanging from the ceiling, which most of the men in the restaurant were using to watch a basketball game.

A brunette waitress was standing behind the counter, filling up a couple pitchers with Coke. Blossom and Buttercup approached the counter, getting her attention. She turned off the soda machine and turned to the two girls, with a smile.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

"May we have one large basket of onion rings - extra crispy please?" Blossom asked, politely.

"Oh, and a large deluxe pizza as well," Buttercup added, her stomach rumbling. "And hold the anchovies."

While the waitress pressed a few buttons on the cash register and Blossom reached into right jeans pocket for some money, Buttercup turned her attention to the tables. She noticed Princess and Mitch sitting at a table near the back of the restaurant, dressed in their regular clothes.

Buttercup had no idea why Princess was on a date with Mitch at the bowling alley restaurant, of all places. She knew that Princess would rather eat lobster dipped in butter at a fancy restaurant, but she also knew that Mitch couldn't afford such an expensive dinner. One thing she didn't know was why Princess still dated Mitch, despite him being poor.

Princess stood up, as Mitch handed her some money, and headed towards the counter. Turning around to wait for the food, Buttercup acted as though she hadn't seen her. Blossom noticed Princess out of the corner of her eyes, and acted the same way Buttercup did.

"One large root beer and a small diet coke," Princess said to the waitress, clapping her hands. "Chop, chop!"

While the waitress started preparing her order, Princess turned to glare at Blossom and Buttercup.

"Well, we meet again Powderpuffs," Princess said, her hands on her hips.

"It's a surprise to see you here, out of all places," Blossom replied, frowning.

"Sure, Mitch can't afford a lobster dinner or anything, but he's so hot," Princess answered, looking down at Buttercup's feet. "Oh, I see you two already went bowling."

"Thank you captain obvious," Buttercup said, rolling her eyes.

"And your shoes," Princess continued, ignoring Buttercup. "What is your size? Seven? Eight?"

"Nine actually," Buttercup replied, smirking. "The same as your IQ."

Princess growled, pulling on her curly red ponytails. "Don't start with me!"

"I would stop pulling those if I were you," Buttercup said. "Your hair is already messed up as it is."

"Well, your brain is messed up!" Princess retorted.

"At least I have one," Buttercup answered, still smirking.

Just then, the waitress handed Blossom a silver platter with the large deluxe pizza on it, and a large basket of crispy onion rings to Buttercup. They both exited the restaurant, leaving a shocked and insulted Princess standing by the counter.

When they arrived back at their bowling lanes, Molly was still teaching Brick some bowling techniques. Blossom decided to ignore them, and set the silver platter in her hands onto the cart. Buttercup placed the basket of onion rings next to the deluxe pizza, just as Butch walked up to them.

"Hey, pinky, you and I are up next," Butch said to Blossom.

Blossom nodded, following Butch, while Buttercup sat down on an empty chair and grabbed a slice of the deluxe pizza. Butch reached for his emerald green bowling ball and walked towards his lane. After a few seconds or so, he sent the ball rolling down his lane and knocked over all ten pins.

Satisfied, Butch left to call Mike and let him know it was his turn. Clutching her pink bowling ball in her hands, Blossom walked forwards and rolled the ball down her lane. She smiled when she got a strike as well.

"Way to go, Blossom!" Bubbles cheered, happily.

Blossom's smile got wider. It wasn't such a bad night after all.

* * *

It was around nine o'clock at night when all eight teenagers left the bowling alley, but Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Molly were the noisiest of the group. Thanks to Molly, the girls won two to one.

"That was amazing!" Bubbles exclaimed, holding an open can of Sprite in her right hand.

"We won!" Buttercup cheered, high-fiving Molly. "You got us most of the points, Molly."

Blossom nodded, in agreement with her sisters. "Yeah, you're an excellent player."

"Thanks, I just got lucky tonight," Molly said, laughing.

"Yeah, I demand a rematch!" Butch said, angry that the guys didn't win. "Winner take all."

"Cool your jets, man," Buttercup replied. "You're just upset because four girls beat your team."

"Okay, it's getting late," Blossom announced, before a fight could possibly take place. "We should be getting home."

"Good point, I got to finish designing our outfits for the ta -," Bubbles began, as Buttercup glared at her, for almost blowing their secret. " - I mean, for the school's pep rally and bonfire next Friday."

Bubbles was telling the truth. While she designed outfits for Buttercup's performance during the Townsville High Talent Show finals, she was also putting together some nice orange and black (school colours) outfits for the pep rally and bon fire at the school.

"And there's wrestling on tonight," Butch said, taking his mind off losing at bowling.

"Yeah, Annihilator vs. The Mysterious Stranger!" Boomer added, looking excited.

Buttercup grinned. "You two can come over and watch it, if you want. I'm watching it too."

"Sure thing," Butch answered, smiling.

Since she had finished her homework earlier, Blossom was hoping to spend some more time with Brick that night. She was considering a nice stroll on the beach, looking up at the stars in the night time sky.

"Molly and I are going out for ice cream," Brick said, turning to his red-headed girlfriend. "Want to join us, babe?"

Blossom didn't answer. The words that came out of Brick's mouth, as well as her own thoughts, were running through her mind.

_"Going out?"_ she thought. _"For ice cream? Together? Just the two of them?"_

"Blossom!" Molly called, snapping the red-headed Powerpuff out of her thoughts. "Are you going to join us?"

"Sorry, I got to read up on the rest of Act ll in Twelfth Night for my English class," Blossom lied. "You two can go without me."

With that said, Boomer and Butch took off into the sky, leaving dark blue and dark green streaks of light behind. Bubbles also flew into the sky, leaving a baby blue streak of light behind. Brick held Molly's left hand tightly with his right, and also took off, leaving behind a streak of red light.

Blossom watch Brick fly off, taking Molly with him, and sighed. She got that same strange feeling inside of her. Trying her best to ignore it, she flew into the sky, heading for home.

* * *

**WEBCAM ON.**

"Hi, it's Blossom," Blossom said, looking into Bubbles' webcam. "Since Bubbles is busy designing outfits tonight, I'll be doing the video entry for this chapter."

Downstairs, Buttercup could be heard running back and forth between the kitchen and the living room, getting the snacks ready for when Boomer and Butch come over to watch wrestling with her.

"And that ends chapter six," Blossom said. "As you already know, Molly and Brick went out for ice cream. Is it just me, or is there something strange going on between them?"

Just then, the doorbell rung, followed by the Professor calling, "Blossom, can you please get the door!?"

"Sure!" Blossom answered, before yelling, "Buttercup get the door now!"

From downstairs, Buttercup shouted, "#!?&#!$%!"

"Language, Buttercup!" the Professor scolded.

Buttercup groaned, loud enough for Blossom to hear her from upstairs. "Blossom, you !&?#!&!"

"Buttercup, don't make me go down there!" the Professor yelled.

Blossom shuddered, turning towards the webcam. "Got to go, folks. This might get ugly."

And with that, the webcam shut off.

**WEBCAM OFF.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Up! **

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a month. I had serious writer's block. School starts tomorrow, so updates will be a bit slow, so please be patient with me. Most story ideas pop into my head during classes, so hopefully I won't have serious writer's block for a while. I plan to update on most, if not, all of my incomplete stories, before school tomorrow, so you won't have to wait longer for new chapters.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,  
TeenQueen661.**


	7. Pep Rally & Bonfire

**Not Like Other Girls.**

**Chapter 7: Pep Rally & Bonfire.**

All the students at Townsville High were anxiously awaiting for the end of the school day the following Monday. Later on at night, the "Bright Lights, Big City" pep rally, bonfire, and dance would take place out back on the football field behind Townsville High School.

The entire football team, including their quarterback Boomer, couldn't wait until the pep rally and bonfire that night, where they were to be worshiped by the entire school for winning the city playoffs. The cheerleaders, including their head cheerleader Bubbles, were loaded with pep and were excited about cheering for the football team that night.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Blossom tossed her chemistry textbook into her pink messenger bag, and exited her classroom. She hurried down the hall to her locker, entered the lock combination, and the door swung open. She reached for her assignments inside and tossed them into her bag.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Molly soon met up with Blossom at her locker. Bubbles had her dark blue messenger bag hanging over her right shoulder, while Buttercup had a dark green knapsack strapped to her back. Molly had a purple bookbag strapped to her back.

"Hey, ready to go?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah," Blossom replied, closing her locker and locking it.

"Let's get home so I can go over the big cheer again for tonight," Bubbles said.

"You got our outfits finished right?" Blossom asked.

"Of course," Bubbles answered, proudly. "It's amazing what you can do in only a short amount of time."

"Tonight's pep rally and bonfire is going to be the best one this year!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Except for the dance; that I'm not so crazy about."

"I hope you all have fun," Molly said, sighing. "It's a shame I'm going to miss it."

Bubbles looked at Molly, perplexed. "What, where are you going tonight?"

"Brick won two tickets and backstage passes to Urban Desire's concert tonight in Townsville!" Molly exclaimed.

"You're going with Brick to the concert?" Blossom asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he asked me if I wanted to go and I said yes," Molly explained, smiling happily. "I love that band!"

That same feeling Blossom felt during their bowling night returned again. "I had no idea you two were going."

"Didn't Brick tell you?" Molly asked, confused.

"He never mentioned it to me," Blossom replied, almost as confused as Molly. "It's strange, he never keeps things from me."

"I'm sorry, I would have told you, but I thought Brick told you already," Molly explained.

"Maybe he forgot," Bubbles said.

"I guess," Blossom replied, unsure if Bubbles was right. "I just hope he doesn't forget the big day this Friday."

"What big day?" Buttercup asked.

"He knows, it's not like him to forget a day like that," Blossom answered.

"Well, got to jet," Molly said, looking at her digital watch on her left wrist. "I got to go home and get ready. I hope I didn't misplace my Urban Desire T-Shirt."

"Have fun tonight!" Bubbles called, as Molly left in one direction, while the Powerpuff Girls went the other way.

"You too!" Molly called back.

* * *

At quarter to eight, Townsville was already engulfed in darkness, with the street lights and twinkling stars lighting up the area, as well as a giant bonfire in the middle of the football field behind Townsville High School.

The bleachers were filled with many students, all wearing orange and black clothing to show their school spirit. Some of the girls held orange and black pom-poms in their hands, while the guys were waving orange and black flags in the air. There was a stage in front of the bleachers, complete with a microphone and speakers.

Amongst the students on the bleachers was Blossom. She was dressed in an orange off-the-shoulder top with a black flower on it, black pants, and black flats. Her long red hair was in the usual upper ponytail at the back of her head, kept in place with an orange silk ribbon.

Sitting next to Blossom on her right was Buttercup. She wore a black tank top with an orange skull on it, orange baggy jeans, and black running shoes. Her dark hair went down to her shoulders as always. For the occasion, she added some orange streaks over the green streaks in her hair.

Butch sat on the other side of Buttercup. He wore his orange Townsville High soccer jersey with the number six at the back in black, black baggy jeans, and black skater shoes. His dark hair was still in the shaggy style. In his right hand was an orange flag, with THT on it in black, standing for Townsville High Tigers.

The double doors to the school flew open and ten cheerleaders ran out towards the football field, all dressed in matching Townsville High orange and black cheerleading outfits, and waving yellow pom-poms in their hands. At the front was Bubbles, who beamed at the crowd cheering for them.

The cheerleaders lined up to face the audience. Four of them stood at the back, with three in front of them, then two, and Bubbles at the front. They brought their pom-poms higher into the air, ready to present their cheer.

"T, O-W, N-S-V-I double L, E, go Townsville High!" they cheered loudly in unison.

The crowd cheered and applauded loudly, as the Townsville High football team sprinted out of the school through the double doors and onto the football field. At the front of the group was their quarterback Boomer, who, like the other players, was holding his orange helmet underneath his right arm. All the football players were sporting the same orange and black football uniforms, except the number at the back of each uniform was different.

While the cheerleaders were skipping around the bonfire, the entire football team followed Boomer onto the stage, where the school principal was waiting. She was standing in from of a podium, holding a microphone in her hands.

"Thank you everyone," she announced, as the applause died down. "I'm honoured to congratulate the Townsville High football team, who won the city playoffs. After getting to a rough start at the beginning of the season, they managed to pull through, and after acheiving victory during the playoffs against the Citiesville High Cougars, they won the city playoffs and made us all proud."

The crowd cheered and applauded once more. Blossom and Buttercup showed their support for Boomer. Butch waved his orange and black flag in the air.

"So, without further ado, I'd like the quarterback of the football team to step forward and say a few words," the principal announced, handing the microphone over to Boomer. "Mr. Jojo, if you please."

Boomer accepted the microphone from the principal and approached the podium. From onstage, he could see Blossom, Buttercup, and Butch sitting on the bleachers, smiling. Bubbles stopped skipping around the bonfire to smile sweetly at her boyfriend, swelling with pride.

"Townsville High, the only thing holding us back from beginning the outdoor dance tonight is a long, boring speech," Boomer said, as the students in the bleachers laughed. "But I do wish to thank all of you out there for your support. We wouldn't have won the city playoffs if it weren't for you all cheering for us, so thank you, and let the dance begin!"

The students in the bleachers cheered loudly once more, Most of them started making their way down to the football field. Music from the DJ nearby started playing, and the students started dancing once they were off the bleachers. Boomer hopped off the stage and headed towards Bubbles, who threw her arms around him.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Butch hurried towards the blonde couple, who were embracing each other by the bonfire.

"You two were great," Blossom commented, smiling.

"Thanks, I'm glad everything went well," Bubbles replied.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink," Butch said, looking at Boomer. "Want to come?"

"Sure," Boomer answered, turning to Bubbles. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks," Bubbles replied, her eyes on her sisters. "What about you two?"

"I'll have a corndog," Buttercup said.

"And a corn on the cob for me please," Blossom added.

Boomer nodded, as he and Butch left for the refreshments stand, leaving Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup standing alone by the bonfire. The other cheerleaders had already left to continue worshiping the other members of the football team.

"It's a good thing we're alone now," Bubbles said, getting Blossom and Buttercup's attention."I have good news and bad news."

"You should tell us the bad news first," Blossom suggested. "That way, we can get that over with."

"Okay, but I have to warn you Blossom," Bubbles warned, cautiously. "Please don't over react."

"Fine, what is it?" Blossom asked, impatiently.

"Okay, I talked with Molly earlier on the phone, before the concert," Bubbles explained. "She remembered hearing a rumour about Brick cheating on you with another girl."

Buttercup noticed the fire in the bonfire rising higher than usual, and wondered if it had to do with Blossom's anger rising. Blossom clenched her fists, angrily.

"He's doing what!?" Blossom questioned, through gritted teeth.

"It's only a rumour," Bubbles said, trying to calm her sister down. "It can't be true. Brick would never do that to you."

"If he's cheating on me, do you know the girl he's cheating on me with?" Blossom asked, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Molly doesn't know the name," Bubbles answered. "The only thing she knows about the girl is that she's a brunette."

"What are the good news?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm out of bad news," Bubbles replied, smiling a little. "Isn't that a good thing?"

By this point, Boomer and Butch returned with the snacks. Butch handed Buttercup her corn dog, and passed the corn on the cob over to Blossom. She took it in her hands, and with one look at it, snapped the large corn on the cob in half and threw it into the bon fire. She turned back to look at the others, breathing deeply.

Butch looked shocked. "Sheesh, a simple 'no thanks' would have been fine."

Bubbles looked at her sister, concerned. "Perhaps you should go home, Blossom. You know, to calm down."

"Alright," Blossom replied. "I'm not in the mood to party anyway."

"We'll see you at home in a few hours, leader girl," Buttercup said.

With that said, Blossom took off into the night sky, leaving behind a streak of pink light behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Townsville Auditorium downtown, many people were gathered around the entrance, anxious to get to their seats and wait for the Urban Desire concert to begin. Once the double doors flew open, those who had tickets made their way into the auditorium. The others were being restrained by security guards.

Brick and Molly made their way down the red carpet that led into the auditorium. Brick was dressed in a black T-Shirt, with Urban Desire written on it in red, blue baggy jeans, and white running shoes. His red hair was in a short ponytail at the back of his head, with his trademark red cap over his head, the bill facing the back. Molly wore her black skin-tight Urban Desire T-Shirt, with Urban Desire also written in red, blue jean miniskirt, and black high heel sandals. Her wavy brown hair went down to her mid back as always.

They passed by paparazzi, snapping pictures with cameras. A few newscrews could be seen on each side of the red carpet. One reporter approached the two teenagers, and gestured for the cameraman to follow her.

"I'm Michelle Montgomery, channel six news, reporting live from Townsville Auditorium - the location of tonight's Urban Desire concert," she said, looking into the camera. She then turned to Molly and Brick. "And your names are?"

"I'm Brick Jojo," Brick answered.

"Molly Beware," Molly replied.

"And are you two big fans of Urban Desire?" Michelle asked, shoving the microphone towards them.

"Yes, big fans," Molly answered, grinning. "I have all of their albums."

"I see," Michelle said, holding the microphone out in front of Brick. "I assume you two are a couple?"

"No, not at all," Brick replied, clearly. "Molly and I are just friends."

"That's what they all say," Michelle said, winking at them. "Well, have fun at the concert you two."

"Molly, hurry," Brick said, grabbing her hand. "We have to go grab our seats."

Not wanting Michelle to think he was an item with Molly, he held onto Molly's hand tightly and pulled her with him into the auditorium, before Michelle could ask them anything else. Having witnessed this, Michelle smirked and turned to the camera once more.

* * *

In the Utonium household, Blossom was sitting on the couch in the living room, holding a bowl of buttered popcorn in her hands. She was out of her school spirit outfit and was now wearing a fuzzy pink robe over her pyjamas - a pink spaghetti-strap midriff, and pink striped pants. On her feet were fuzzy pink bunny slippers. Her long red hair was in the usual upper ponytail at the back of her head, kept in place with her trademark red bow.

She put down the bowl of popcorn next to her, and reached for the remote control. She flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch.

"McDonalds! I'm lovin' it!"

"Pay no interest for..."

"So, tell me more about you and Zac Efron..."

"The new Miss USA will be crowned on..."

"You heard it here, folks, Brick Jojo and Molly Beware..."

Blossom tossed the remote control to the side and grabbed her bowl of popcorn again.

"...deny that they are a couple, and are off to see the Urban Desire concert. If that's not a date, I don't know what is," Michelle the reporter announced."

The bowl of popcorn fell to the ground with a crash, but Blossom was too shocked from listening to the news to notice.

"The question on everyone's mind is, is the red-headed boyfriend of Powerpuff Girl Blossom Utonium a two-timer?" Michelle asked. "Coming up next, faithful boyfriend or two-timing troublemaker? Back to you, Tom!"

Blossom slowly reached for the remote, not taking her eyes off the television. She grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"I need some air," Blossom told herself, as she stood up and headed for the front door.

* * *

**WEBCAM ON:**

"And that ends another chapter of this interesting tale," Bubbles announced, still dressed in her cheerleading outfit. "Things are definitely starting to heat up, huh?"

Just then, Buttercup came into Bubbles' room, holding a sheet of paper in her hands.

"Leader girl is out, and I need help with this boring geography homework," Buttercup said.

"I'm kind of busy here!" Bubbles hissed, gesturing to her webcam.

As though she never heard Bubbles' reponse, Buttercup continued, "What is the capital of Venezuela?"

"San Juan," Bubbles answered, giving her an answer, so she would leave.

"Okay - wait a minute!" Buttercup said, thinking for once. "San Juan is the capital of Puerto Rico. Caracas is the capital of Venezuela. Geez, you're dumb."

"The day I'm dumb is the day they say mermaids don't exist," Bubbles said, wishing her tomboy sister would just leave.

"You must be dumb because mermaids don't exist," Buttercup replied, leaving the room. "Everyone, but you knows that."

"Oh, please," Bubbles scoffed. "Everyone knows mermaids live in the Amazon river."

With that, she slammed the door in Buttercup's face. She then turned to the webcam, smirking.

"And she calls me dumb," Bubbles said, laughing.

**WEBCAM OFF.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Up! :D**

****

Sorry for the long wait - again. I had serious writer's block, and I'm really busy with schoolwork. Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted soon. :)

Please Read and Review!

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,  
TeenQueen661.**


	8. Totally Not A Two Timer

**Not Like Other Girls.**

**Chapter 8: Totally Not A Two Timer.**

Blossom wasn't sure if what she saw last night was real or not. She tried to sleep it off. It had to be a nightmare. She knew Brick wouldn't cheat on her, especially with Molly. Brick loved Blossom, and Molly was one of her best friends.

The next couple of days passed by quicker than expected. After eating breakfast and getting ready, Bubbles and Buttercup grabbed their school bags and left for school half an hour early. The talent show finals was due to take place in a month and there was so much to do. The girls planned to meet up with Boomer and Butch at school early to paint the set for the talent show.

Before they left, Bubbles asked Blossom if she was going with them, but she told them she had to do a few things at home, and would meet them later. Bubbles wasn't sure what her red-headed sister was up to, but she decided to let her be, and just head off to school.

Once they arrived at Townsville High, Bubbles and Buttercup stopped by their lockers to grab their books for their morning classes. After slipping them into their school bags, they made their way through the school to the auditorium, after stopping to say hi to a few of their friends along the way.

When Bubbles and Buttercup arrived, Boomer was on the stage, feverishly painting a large sign on the ground with red paint. His face was covered with red paint blotches. Clanging noises were heard from backstage, so Butch was likely backstage working.

"Hey, Boomer, " Bubbles greeted, sweetly. "We're here to help."

"Thank goodness," Boomer said, clutching his back in pain. "My back is already killing me."

"What happened?" Buttercup asked, curiously.

"I fell off the ladder while trying to make sure the spotlights were working okay," Boomer explained. "The fall was sure painful."

"Tell me about it," Butch said, emerging from behind the curtains at the back of the stage. "I'm the one you fell on."

Buttercup chuckled. "Easy on the fries, Boomer."

"Okay, let's get some work done," Bubbles announced, looking around the auditorium. "Hey, where's Molly?"

"She's in the music room for band practise," Boomer lied.

Bubbles knew Molly wasn't in the school band, and was glad Boomer didn't blow their secret by accident again. "Okay,

we understand."

"Let's go BC," Butch said to Buttercup. "I could use some help with the dressing room doors."

"Sure thing," Buttercup replied, climbing onto the stage.

Just then, the double doors to the auditorium opened and Blossom walked in. Unlike her sisters, she wasn't in her regular school outfit. Instead, she was dressed in a red, short-sleeve, v-neck Hawaiian dress that went down to her knees. On her feet were red high espadrilles. Her long red hair was in a wavy style that went down past her waist.

"Whoa, red, what gives?" Buttercup asked, confused.

"Yeah," Bubbles added. "You look like you're dressed for a cruise."

"Well, I thought I'd dress up a bit today," Blossom answered, smiling.

Butch smelled a delicious aroma in the air. "What's that smell?"

Boomer took a whiff and grinned. "Is that a strawberry cheesecake I smell?"

Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch soon noticed Blossom was carrying a freshly baked strawberry cheesecake in her hands.

"Yeah, I know I'm a bad cook, but this is the only thing I can cook without blowing up the oven," Blossom explained. "Besides, it was worth getting up early to make."

"Okay, you're all dressed up and you've baked a cake without burning our house to the ground," Bubbles stated, her hands on her hips. "Is there anything else we should know about?"

"Yeah, like what's so special about today?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom blushed a bit. "Don't you remember? Today is the one-year anniversary of Brick and I."

Bubbles squealed, happily. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks," Blossom answered. "I better give this to him before it gets messed up. Where is he?"

"He said something about going to the music room to help out with something," Butch replied.

"Help out with what?" Blossom asked.

Butch shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I know Molly is in there though."

"Something's not right," Blossom said, twitching a bit. "I can feel it."

Before anyone could say a word, Blossom hurried out the auditorium doors and down the hallway, making sure not to drop the cake in her hands.

"Something tells me this is going to get ugly," Buttercup said.

"Should we go after her?" Bubbles asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but let's not get involved unless it's absolutely necessary," Boomer explained.

With that said, Bubbles hurried out the auditorium doors. Buttercup and Butch sprinted after her. Boomer threw his paintbrush aside and followed the three superhuman teenagers towards the music room.

---

Inside the music room, Molly was sitting at the piano, composing a song for Buttercup's talent show finals. She played a few notes on the piano, smiled to herself, and scribbled the notes onto some music sheets in front of her. She couldn't wait for the talent show, to see Buttercup beats the capri pants off of Princess.

As Molly started playing what was written on the music sheets so far, the door opened and Brick walked in. Upon seeing Molly at the piano, he made his way over to her.

Molly stopped playing and looked up to see Brick approaching her. "Hey, Brick."

"What's up, Molly?" he asked.

"I'm still working on Buttercup's song for the talent show finals," Molly explained, gathering her music sheets. "It's still a work in progress."

"I'm sure it will turn out great," Brick said.

Molly stood up and grabbed her purple knapsack from beside her seat. She slipped the music sheets into it and swung the bag over her shoulders.

"I had so much fun at the concert on Monday night," Brick said.

"So did I," Molly replied, smiling. "I'm glad I found my Urban Desire T-Shirt to wear."

"It's a good thing you found the shirt or else you wouldn't have been able to get in autographed," Brick said.

"I wouldn't have been able to get it autographed if you didn't win the contest," Molly answered.

"I wouldn't have been able to win the contest if you didn't have your cell phone with you, which had a radio in it," Brick told her.

Molly grinned. "Thanks for inviting me to see the concert with you. I wouldn't have been able to get my shirt autographed by the band members if you didn't invite me."

"No problem," Brick answered.

"Thanks to you, I finally got to meet my favourite band of all time," Molly said, throwing her arms around Brick's neck. "I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome," Brick replied, returning the friendly embrace.

If Molly and Brick weren't hugging each other, they would have noticed Brick left the music room door open. If they had just ended the hug a few seconds earlier, Blossom wouldn't have been standing in the doorway, her mouth dropped open, staring at them, shocked.

Outside the music room, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch was peeking from around the corner, watching the entire scene unfold in front of them. Needless to say, they weren't as shocked as Blossom was. Boomer rummaged through his dark blue backpack, wishing he had some popcorn to watch the scene like a movie. Although he didn't have popcorn, he pulled out a sandwich from his bag and began to eat it.

"This isn't good," Bubbles said, worried.

"I know, the tension is so thick, you have to cut it with a knife," Buttercup replied.

"Keep it down you two," Butch whispered. "I'm trying to listen."

Inside the music room, Brick released Molly, who took a few steps away from Brick, trying not to get involved. Brick took a step towards Blossom, whose mouth was still hanging open in shock.

"Blossom, this is not what it looks like," he said, trying to explain.

Immediately after hearing those words, Blossom's anger began to rise. Her nostrils flared and she gritted her teeth. She held the plate of strawberry cheesecake in her hands tightly, causing the plate to crack a bit.

"Brick," she spat, as if his name were poison. "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that, I'd be stinking rich!"

"Seriously, Blossom, I was only talking to Molly about the concert," Brick explained. "Nothing else."

"It seems to me there was more than just talking going on here!" Blossom shouted, angrily.

"We were only discussing the concert, that's all," Brick said. "There's nothing going on between me and Molly."

"Don't lie to me, Brick," Blossom snarled.

"I'm not, I'm telling you the truth," Brick replied. "Molly and I aren't an item."

From outside, Boomer said to the others, "Wow, and I thought my sandwich was full of baloney."

"Well, if I still mean something to you, then tell me why today should be important to both you and me," Blossom demanded. "Go on, tell me."

Brick opened his mouth to answer, but came up with nothing. He hated to admit it, but for once, he didn't know the answer to a question.

"Just as I thought," Blossom said, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "You can't remember."

"Blossom, I'm pretty sure there's a logical explanation why - " Molly began.

"Forget it, I've seen enough!" Blossom cried. "You're a lot of things Brick - intelligent, courageous, hardworking, but faithful isn't one of them!"

Dropping the plate of strawberry cheesecake, Blossom ran off down the hallway, tears flowing freely from her eyes. The china plate fell to the ground and shattered into pieces, and the cake landed upside down on the ground, ruined.

Concerned, Brick hurried out of the music classroom, looking for Blossom, but she was gone. Molly followed him out the door. Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch approached them from around the corner. Bubbles looked worried, while Buttercup has a confused look on her face. Boomer and Butch both looked shocked.

"Dude, what happened?" Butch asked his red-headed brother, as though they had just arrived and weren't eavesdropping.

Brick was silent. Molly was almost in tears, and fought hard to hold them back.

"Molly, what happened?" Bubbles asked, when they received no response.

"Blossom saw Brick and I together," Molly said, sadly.

"But we didn't do anything," Brick explained.

"We hugged, but that's it," Molly said, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "She thought it was something else."

"Let's discuss this later," Bubbles suggested, as the warning bell rang, reminding the students that they had only two minutes to get to homeroom. "The Townsville Pastry Palace, say around three-thirty-ish?"

"Sounds good," Brick replied, before heading down a hallway, towards his advanced physics class.

Boomer gave Bubbles a quick peck on the lips, before heading to his cooking class down the same hallway as Brick's homeroom. Bubbles and Molly bid goodbye to the others and ran up a nearby flight of stairs to their science class. Butch and Buttercup went separate ways. Butch hurried down another hallway to his gym class, while Buttercup darted into the music room.

---

During classes, Blossom would sit at the back of the room, instead of her usual front seat. She wouldn't raise her hand if she knew the answer. She wouldn't even volunteer to pass out worksheets. She just sat in her seat quietly, and when it was time to go to her next class, she would be the last one out of the room. During lunch, she would lock herself in an empty bathroom stall and cry, until lunch was over.

Brick met up with Blossom at their advanced biology class after lunch. He tried talking to her, but she completely ignored him. During the class, he even passed her a note, which was pointless because she turned it into ashes with one shot of her heat vision.

During lunch, Blossom didn't join her sisters or the Rowdyruff Boys for lunch. She wasn't mad at her sisters, Boomer, or Butch, but she refused to sit at the same table with Brick. Instead, she bought herself a salami sandwich and a carton of milk, before heading off to have lunch with some of her biology club friends on the other side of the cafeteria.

Bubbles reminded Buttercup and the boys to meet after school at the bakery.

Blossom didn't join them. Once school ended, Blossom was the first one out of school. By the time Molly, Brick, Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch made it outside, she was gone.

After school, Bubbles was at the bakery, sitting at a round table at the back of the restaurant, with Molly, Brick, Buttercup, and Butch. She was eating a delicious chocolate swirl. Buttercup sat next to her on her right, eating a chocolate éclair. Butch sat next to Buttercup, with an ice cream sundae in one hand and a large spoon in another. Brick was next to him, his boston cream pie on the table in front of him, untouched. Molly sat next to Brick, refusing to eat the apple cheese danish that was in front of her.

Boomer was at the counter, waiting for his dessert. One of his football team mates got a job as the bakery's cashier. Once Boomer received his dessert, he paid the cashier money, and went to join the others at the table. He sat inbetween Molly and Bubbles, carefully placing his mocha cake in front of him.

"Okay, let the meeting begin," Bubbles announced, starting a conversation.

"So, Brick, have you seen Blossom at all today?" Molly asked. "You know, since the incident?"

"In biology class," Brick answered. "She wouldn't talk to me, though. She would have probably burn me to ashes with her heat vision if I got within three metres of her."

"She's not that mean," Boomer said. "She knows better than that."

"Where's pinky now?" Butch asked.

"I called her on my cell as soon as school ended," Buttercup explained. "She won't pick up."

"We got to do something," Bubbles told the group. "We don't want her to miss out on the talent show finals."

"You girls are coming?" Butch asked.

"We'll be there, that's for sure," Bubbles answered. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Stay focused, people," Molly said, impatiently. "We need a way to convince Blossom that Brick and I aren't dating, and fast."

"Well, Buttercup and I will go home tonight and do what we can," Bubbles explained. "If we fail to convince her that Brick isn't cheating on her, then we'll meet up with Boomer and Butch in the school library tomorrow before school starts."

"Why the library?" Butch asked, confused.

"That's where Blossom is going to want to go to be alone, and that's where the school yearbooks are," Bubbles explained. "We'll just go there, meet up with you two, and using the yearbooks, remind Blossom of all the good times she had with Brick and maybe she'll realize that Brick isn't cheating on her."

"Wow, for someone who believes in mermaids, you sure came up with a good idea," Buttercup commented.

'What do Molly and I do?" Brick asked, confused.

"Brick you stay low, until Blossom calms down a bit," Bubbles suggested. "And Molly, you like Mike Believe right?"

"Guilty," Molly answered, blushing bright red.

"You should flirt with him whenever you get the chance to," Bubbles explained. "That way, you can get to know the guy you like, as well as convince Blossom that you and Brick aren't dating."

"Sounds good," Molly said, agreeing with the plan.

"Great, I'll just order some strawberry shortcake for Blossom, and Buttercup and I will be on our way," Bubbles said.

With their desserts finished, Bubbles and Buttercup headed towards the counter to place an order. Molly said goodbye to the boys and left the bakery, mentioning something about Spanish homework.

"Well, what are you doing tonight, bro?" Butch asked his red-headed brother.

"I got a lot to do tonight," Brick explained. "I have a history essay due tomorrow on the Great Depression, as well as a math test tomorrow on factoring quadratics. I also have to polish my medals and trophies, and find some spare time to finish reading, "A Strategist's Guide To Strategy." What are you two doing?"

"We're going to find the guys and hang out at the bowling alley," Butch answered, heading towards the door with Boomer.

"I'll come too," Brick said, going after his brothers. For once, his homework could wait.

---

**WEBCAM ON:**

"And that ends chapter eight," Bubbles said to her webcam.

In the background, Boomer was sitting on the bed, looking over some papers in his lap. "Okay, that didn't work."

"What are you working on?" Bubbles asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"I'm doing my English homework," Boomer replied. "I have to show my teacher that I'm not as dumb as she thinks I am."

"Okay, then," Bubbles said, turning to face the webcam again. "We now know that Brick isn't cheating on Blossom, but will we be able to prove that to Blossom? Find out in the next chapter."

"Ugh, that didn't work either," Boomer muttered, erasing whatever he wrote on the paper.

Bubbles turned to look at him, concerned. "What are you trying to do?"

"Keep it down please, love," Boomer answered, scribbling something down on the paper. "I'm trying to spell Mississippi without any S's."

"Good luck with that," Bubbles said, rolling her eyes.

**WEBCAM OFF.**

---

**Chapter 8 Up! Again, sorry for the long wait. Mid-term exams are coming up and although I have none to write, the projects and assignments being assigned to me are piling up and I need to find time to get them completed. I'll update when I can. :)**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


End file.
